NO MEIO DO CAMINHO TINHA UM TREX
by Lady RR
Summary: Água e óleo não se misturam. Mas às vezes são obrigados a ficar juntos Uma aventura M&V...Marguerite & Verônica. Capítulo 4 no ar FINAL.
1. Capítulo 1

**NO MEIO DO CAMINHO TINHA UM TREX...**

**_(...Tinha um Trex no meio do caminho)_**

**Capítulo 1**

**Autor: Lady RR, TowandaBR**

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

* * *

Água e óleo não se misturam. Mas às vezes são obrigados a ficar juntos (Uma aventura M&V...Marguerite & Verônica)

* * *

Era mais um dia deslumbrante no platô... Nenhuma nuvem no céu azul. Tudo estava na mais perfeita calma, a não ser pela mulher que reclamava:

"Droga de calor, droga de insetos."

"Chega, Marguerite, você poderia falar menos e trabalhar mais!"

"Estou trabalhando, Verônica, mas esses bichinhos resolveram me comer primeiro!"

"Você adora geléia de amora, e é a que come mais. Então, não reclame e continue colhendo!"

"Sua amiga Finn é quem anda devorando tudo aquilo que encontra na Casa da Árvore!"

"Agora ela é 'minha amiga'... Não esqueça que foram vocês que a trouxeram do futuro!"

"Vocês, não! Challenger a trouxe! Eu fui contra."

"Contra? Você queria ter deixado a Finn por lá!"

"Não que eu quisesse, é que nós não a conhecíamos, não sabíamos se era confiável..."

"Confiável! Você, preocupada em trazer pessoas confiáveis para casa? Essa é nova!" - Verônica ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Eu mesma, quem mais?" - Marguerite fingiu indignar-se, ao mesmo tempo em que abria um sorriso. Verônica não resistiu e acompanhou o bom-humor da herdeira. Entre gargalhadas, finalmente a loira concluiu.

"É melhor acabarmos logo com isso. Ainda temos muita coisa a fazer."

"Deveríamos tirar uma folga. Com os três fora por uns dias, a casa fica mais tranqüila e podemos descansar, ler, fazer o que quisermos!"

"Não é bem assim, Marguerite, temos nossas obrigações."

"Você só pensa em trabalho? Quando vamos nos divertir e aproveitar que não tem nenhuma experiência do Challenger, nenhuma caça do Roxton para limpar e nem ter que ficar respondendo às perguntas chatas da Finn?"

"Shhh!"

"O que foi?"

"Shhhh! Acho que ouvi alguma coisa." - Verônica já desembainhava a faca, enquanto Marguerite também se colocava em alerta, pegando sua arma. Tentavam identificar de onde vinha o perigo.

Foi Marguerite quem atirou primeiro, abatendo um dos raptors. Logo em seguida, foi a vez de Verônica acertar o segundo.

"Fácil." – Sorriu a herdeira, já se abaixando para pegar a cesta que ficara no chão.

"Marguerite!"

"Por que você está sussurrando?" – bastou que se virasse para saber o motivo.

"Atira nele." – A herdeira ainda apertou o gatilho, que deu apenas um estalo.

"Acabou a munição. Você mata esse."

"Só trouxe uma faca."

"Então?"

"CORRE!"

"Desta vez é você que me segue! Nada de cair num poço!" – Gritou Marguerite, já tomando a dianteira, com a garota da selva correndo logo atrás, só não ultrapassando a herdeira porque esta praticamente lhe bloqueava a passagem na trilha estreita.

"Mais rápido, Marguerite! Vai, vai, vai, vai!" – Finalmente Verônica tomou a frente – "Por aqui."

Nenhuma das duas arriscava olhar para trás, só escutando o barulho de seu perseguidor. Também mal prestavam atenção no caminho.

"Acho que o despistamos..." – gritou Verônica, sem no entanto se atrever a parar de correr. Tampouco Marguerite.

"Tem certeza?"

"Claro que não. Quer parar e verificar?"

"Engraçadinha!"

Repentinamente, a loira parou. Marguerite ainda colidiu levemente com ela, antes de fazer o mesmo.

"Fim da linha." – Ambas tentavam recuperar o fôlego, enquanto olhavam para o enorme e acentuado declive, com árvores e vegetação baixa no caminho.

"Vamos voltar." – Já iam se virando, só para ver o animal vindo a toda velocidade para cima delas.

"Este dia poderia ficar melhor?"

"Pula!"

"Você está doida? Quer matar a gente?"

"Droga, Marguerite!" - Verônica já empurrava a mulher, jogando-se logo em seguida.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As duas rolaram sem controle. O máximo em que pensaram foi proteger a cabeça com os braços, enquanto o raptor ficava no alto vendo sua refeição ir ladeira abaixo.

"Marguerite! Você está bem?"

"Não!" - a morena estava irada - "Você me empurrou."

"Na próxima vez pulo sozinha."

Marguerite levantou-se tentando tirar a sujeira das roupas.

"Não vai ter próxima vez. Sua sorte é que sou como gato e caio em pé. Viu? Nenhum arranhão. Nunca mais saio com você. A gente sempre se mete em encr..." - Só então ela olhou para Verônica, que segurava o tornozelo direito. Correu até ela, abaixando-se a seu lado.

"O que foi?"

"Nada. É que gostei de ficar aqui no chão!" - Verônica olhou enfezada, afinal estava com uma dor imensa.

"Então fica ai!" – A herdeira se levantou, mas voltou a abaixar-se. – "Desculpe. O que foi? Onde está doendo?"

"Onde você acha?"

"Estou perguntando se é no pé ou no tornozelo! Você precisa ser tão sarcástica?"

"Dói tudo. E não estou sendo sarcástica!"

Marguerite fez uma ligeira pressão no pé da moça, que estremeceu.

"Ok. Acha que pode andar?"

Verônica olhou incrédula, afinal suava frio de tanta dor.

"Claro que não!"

"Esse dia poderia ficar melhor? O que vamos fazer?"

"Sei lá? Talvez nos mudarmos para cá!"

Marguerite levantou-se mais uma vez.

"Que tal? Eu vou para a Casa da Árvore e você fica aqui!"

"Não quero nem imaginar o que os outros fariam com você, se me deixasse aqui sozinha!"

"Você esquece que posso inventar uma boa história para sua ausência?"

"Só funcionaria se eu não estivesse lá para contar a verdade. E sou mais do que capaz de estar. É mais fácil eu chegar em casa inteira do que você!"

"Bom, inteira você já não está."

"Pode ir... eu consigo me virar sozinha!"

Marguerite afastou-se um pouco, cruzando os braços enquanto esperava. Verônica mordeu o lábio, respirou fundo e levantou lentamente. Depois lançou um olhar desafiador para a herdeira.

"Viu?"

"Muito bem. Agora coloque o pé direito no chão."

"Está no chão." – Verônica deu um sorriso amarelo enquanto Marguerite inclinava-se, medindo.

"Não está não."

A loira colocou o pé, que cedeu com o peso.

"AAAHHHHH!"

"Já que sua língua está tão boa, poderia tentar usar essa energia para andar."

"Cuidado, Marguerite, minha paciência está acabando!"

"A minha já acabou!"

O som de algum animal de grande porte, vindo de cima, interrompeu a discussão.

"Temos que sair daqui."

"Venha, eu te ajudo!" – A morena colocou o braço direito da moça em seu pescoço.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Sem dor, sem vitória! Vamos!" – Verônica olhou feio para a herdeira.

"Apóia em mim e vai pulando!"

"Pulando até a Casa da Árvore?"

"Você tem idéia melhor?"

Voltaram a ouvir o horrendo urro do animal.

"É um trex. Deve ter sentido o cheiro do sangue dos raptors. E não está muito longe."

"Então comece a pular. É melhor você ter sido campeã de corrida de saco!"

"Que diabos é isso?"

"Guarda o fôlego e pula!"

As duas começaram a se locomover, mas o progresso era muito lento.

"Espera. Temos que nos organizar." – Marguerite pensou um pouco – "Precisamos manter o ritmo, então você pula quando eu mandar." – Verônica olhou meio de lado – "Ok. Um... dois... três. Pula... pula... pula... pula..."

"Por ali." – orientou a loira.

Continuaram por mais algumas centenas de metros.

"Vamos parar!"

"O que?"

"Parar, Marguerite, parar... você não sabe mais o significado das palavras?"

Marguerite apoiou bruscamente Verônica em uma árvore.

"Talvez eu não saiba o que é parar, mas sei o que significa o som de um trex atrás de nós."

"Precisamos de ajuda."

"Não temos ajuda... os outros só voltarão em alguns dias."

"Preciso de um apoio."

"Sua melhor idéia até agora! Deixa ver se tem alguma coisa por aqui."

Marguerite olhou em volta. Finalmente achou um galho comprido. Depois usou a própria blusa para deixar a parte onde Verônica se apoiaria mais macia.

"Obrigada." – Disse a loira com um sorriso.

Conseguiram caminhar um pouco mais. Em breve estariam em casa.

Mas à medida que a dor de Verônica aumentava, ela tinha dificuldades em se concentrar, e caminhavam ainda mais devagar.

"Preciso parar." – gemeu.

"O que foi desta vez?"

"Está doendo muito, Marguerite. Tenho que ver o que posso fazer... além disso, o trex não parece estar mais atrás de nós."

"A única boa notícia do dia." – disse a herdeira, sentando a amiga em um tronco caído - "Mas quem sabe tem uns raptors ou canibais atrás da gente?"

"O seu otimismo é comovente."

Marguerite ignorou o comentário e abaixou-se.

"Vamos lá, Verônica. Vou tirar sua bota."

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh" – gemeu a loira – "... devagar."

"Está difícil!" – Marguerite puxou um pouco mais.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh... Pára, pára, pára."

"Está muito inchado, se tirarmos acho que não poderemos recolocá-la."

"Não. Deixe como está."

"A dor está piorando?"

"Hum, hum." – Verônica apertava os olhos tentando pensar em outra coisa, mas era impossível.

A herdeira sentou a seu lado. Estava frustrada.

"Já está escurecendo. Não podemos ficar aqui."

Mas a moça nem ouviu o que lhe foi dito.

"Vamos lá. Falta pouco. Uns 200 metros talvez." – fez uma pausa – "Se você não tentar, vamos ficar as duas aqui. Então vai escurecer, algum animal vai nos atacar, mas vai comer só a mim. Você vai ficar com sentimento de culpa e todo dia eu volto para puxar seu pé machucado." - Verônica deu um sorriso dolorido, enquanto a morena continuava – "Chegamos em casa, cuidamos de você, eu descanso um pouco e depois até faço o jantar."

"Isso é uma ameaça, Marguerite?"

"Não. É uma promessa." – Marguerite sorriu, sentindo a cabeça da moça encostar em seu ombro – "É melhor continuarmos." – fez uma pausa – "Vamos, Verônica, fale alguma coisa."

Só então virou-se e notou a amiga inconsciente. Rapidamente colocou-a deitada no chão.

"Vamos, acorde... Não faça isso comigo..." - Marguerite entrou em pânico – "Por favor, acorde..."

**CONTINUA...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**NO MEIO DO CAMINHO TINHA UM TREX...**

**_(...Tinha um Trex no meio do caminho)_**

**Capítulo 2**

**Autor: Lady RR, TowandaBR**

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

AGRADECIMENTOS: Obrigada Nessa Reinehr, Aline, Maga, Cris, Di Roxton.

* * *

Água e óleo não se misturam. Mas às vezes são obrigados a ficar juntos (Uma aventura M&V...Marguerite & Verônica)

* * *

"Droga, Verônica... Eu não disse que você podia desmaiar ou qualquer coisa assim. Vamos, vamos!" – Marguerite tentava acordar a moça, chacoalhando-a. – "Vamos, vamos... Olha o trex vindo aí!"

"Deixa ele... me deixa descansar mais um pouco..." – após a brusca queda de pressão, Verônica estava com o corpo todo mole.

"Só me faltava essa!" - Marguerite respirou aliviada quando mais uma vez a loira murmurou algo incompreensível. Percebeu que seria inútil tentar reanimá-la naquele momento. Da forma mais delicada que pôde, apoiou-a em suas costas.

"Mais uma vez faço uma coisa boa e não tem ninguém pra ver!"

Caminhou devagar, sustentando o peso das duas, enquanto se concentrava em seguir a trilha sem tropeçar até chegar a cerca elétrica, tentando imaginar como abri-la.

"Marguerite?"

"Finalmente! Pensei que fosse me fazer de burro de carga para sempre. Você poderia pelo menos abrir a cerca, já que eu estou segurando o peso de nós duas?" – a herdeira estava profundamente irritada – "Ou você pode andar sozinha? Assim posso abrir o portão."

"Tá." - Verônica tentou se apoiar na perna boa, liberando Marguerite para abrir o portão. Esta percebeu que tinha ido longe demais, e tentou melhorar a situação.

"Venha, apóie-se em mim, agora falta pouco... logo você vai estar no conforto da sua casa e eu vou te dar alguma coisa para diminuir a dor."

No curto trajeto que separava a cerca do elevador, Verônica não emitiu nenhum som, o que deixou Marguerite ainda mais preocupada e apreensiva. Talvez fosse bem mais que uma torção, e começou a imaginar como cuidaria da amiga.

Quase deitou à saída do elevador, mas percebeu que se fizesse isso também ela não levantaria dali por um bom tempo. Então, arrastou-se mais alguns metros, deitando a loira no sofá.

Foi até a cozinha, onde refrescou o rosto e bebeu água. Pegou um copo d'água para Verônica, e no caminho de volta aproveitou e pegou uma garrafa de vinho branco que estava em cima da mesa, tomando um gole diretamente no gargalo.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Nada... bem, me diga, o que temos para dor?"

"No laboratório, o pote vermelho, acho que na segunda prateleira. Uma colher diluída em água."

"Já volto." – Correu para o laboratório. Depois foi até a cozinha onde dissolveu o pó na água, não sem antes perceber o cheiro ruim da mistura. Pegou um pedaço de pão e voltou para o sofá.

"Tome!"

"Para que esse pão?"

"Para ajudar depois do remédio, óbvio!"

"O que?"

"Toma logo e não reclama."

Marguerite tinha razão, e no primeiro gole a moça fez uma careta e estendeu a mão tentando pegar o pão que estava com a herdeira, que foi mais rápida e impediu.

"Primeiro vai tomar tudo."

A loira obedeceu. A morena pegou mais um pedaço do pão e dividiu entre elas, afinal, após horas na selva, estavam famintas.

"Quer comer mais alguma coisa?"

"Acho que não..." – fez uma expressão estranha.

"O que foi?"

"Estou ficando enjoada."

"Nem pense nisso. Respire fundo. Se você vomitar vai ter que tomar o remédio novamente."

Marguerite pegou um pano e começou a abaná-la.

"Pense em outra coisa."

"O que?" – a loira lutava contra a náusea.

"Deixa ver... ahhhh... ahhh... em como era lindo aquele gigante... quer dizer, antes de virar um monstro, claro."

"Acho que vou realmente vomitar!"

"Ahhh... ahhh... acho que Assai vai querer ter filhos muito em breve. O que você acha?"

"Não posso falar."

"Ok... só respira... bem ela casou faz um tempo e Jarl é muito bonito... para quem gosta de selvagens."

Verônica ergueu a sobrancelha, olhando para a companheira, que concluiu:

"Acho que você já está melhor." - fez uma pausa – "Pronta para vermos o estrago?"

"Acho que nunca vou estar pronta."

"Você nasceu pronta!"

Afrouxou os cordames da bota o máximo que pôde, e depois se agachou em frente à loira.

"Vou puxar de uma vez."

Verônica assentiu, já apertando a borda do sofá. Marguerite respirou fundo, mas não se atreveu a falar mais nada.

"Pára!" – gritou a loira, já na primeira tentativa. A morena ainda continuou por mais alguns instantes, até perceber a outra muito pálida e suando frio.

"Calma, respire."

"Isso não vai dar certo."

"Tem razão."

"Acha que quebrei o tornozelo?"

Marguerite desviou o olhar, levantando-se.

"Claro que não. Só torceu um pouquinho."

Marguerite torcia para que a moça acreditasse. As coisas não estavam nada boas, e ela mataria para que os outros estivem lá para ajudar.

"Não estou gostando do som destas palavras." - Verônica olhava desconfiada.

"Lembre-se que eu não minto sobre coisas importantes." – Depois prosseguiu – "Não vou conseguir tirar sua bota, então vou cortá-la."

Correu até a caixa de costura onde pegou uma tesoura. Lentamente foi cortando o couro macio do calçado. Depois tirou com muito cuidado.

"Ah, meu Deus!" – suspirou a morena ante a visão do ferimento. Estava inchado, com hematomas no pé e tornozelo.

"Como está?" – Verônica tentou levantar a cabeça.

"É melhor você não olhar."

"Ruim assim?"

"Pior. Pode mexer os dedos?"

A moça mexeu ligeiramente o pé, enquanto o rosto se contraía ainda mais.

"Parece que está tudo solto. Ok, ok. Eu já volto."

Correu até a pequena reserva de gelo que Challenger conseguira produzir, e que ajudava a suportar o calor do platô. Quebrou em pedaços e colocou em uma toalha que usaria para envolver o pé da loira, que ergueu com ajuda de várias almofadas.

"Ainda vai preparar o meu jantar?" – sussurrou a moça.

Marguerite riu.

"Você já não está sofrendo o suficiente?"

"Estou com fome."

"Eu também."

"O que está pensando em fazer?"

"Que tal uma sopinha?"

"Uma sopinha não vai acabar com a minha fome."

"Não se preocupe, vou fazer uma bem substanciosa e com um sabor inesquecível."

"Eu não queria ofender Marguerite, mas isso me preocupa."

"O que?"

"O sabor inesquecível."

A morena dirigiu-se para a cozinha, concentrando-se em separar e cortar o que ia precisar. Batata, cenoura, chuchu, mandioquinha, pedaços de raptor, e todos os temperos que pode encontrar, afinal Summerlee sempre deixava tudo saboroso usando aqueles temperos.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"A sopa."

"É porque ainda não vi nada no fogo."

"Vou colocar assim que terminar de cortar tudo." – A herdeira continuou seu trabalho, tentando fazer o melhor que podia.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Verônica, acabei de falar."

"É porque ainda não vi nada no fogo."

"Pare de frescura. Para quem está morrendo de dor, você está muito falante."

"Não está mais aqui quem falou."

Alguns minutos depois...

"Marguerite?"

"O que foi agora?"

"O gelo descongelou. Está escorrendo água."

Marguerite trocou a compressa de gelo, enxugando o sofá e o chão. Já ia voltando para a cozinha quando...

"Marguerite?"

"O que é?"

"Ainda não tem nada no fogo."

"Não enche!"

A mulher estava no limite de sua paciência. Foi até o fogão, onde colocou uma panela com água no fogo, na vã esperança de que a loira ficasse quieta.

"Você lavou direitinho os ingredientes?... Corte em cubos bem pequenos... a água já está fervendo?... não se esqueça de colocar a tampa e ..."

"Cala a boca!"

Verônica ficou quieta por alguns minutos.

"Estou com sede."

A herdeira contou até dez e ainda pensou em dar uma resposta, mas depois se compadeceu da situação da amiga. Pegou um copo de água fresca e levou até ela. Já ia voltando para a cozinha quando...

"Marguerite?"

"O que?"

"Preciso ir ao banheiro."

"Não, não, não. Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Você vai ficar aí quietinha enquanto eu termino o jantar."

Após permanecer quieta por mais alguns minutos, a loira murmurou, um pouco sem jeito.

"Eu realmente preciso ir."

"Tá, tá, tá." – Marguerite sorriu, finalmente entendendo que aquela era uma situação tão desconfortável para ela quanto para a amiga – "Mas vai prometer ficar quieta quando voltarmos."

Verônica assentiu timidamente. Levaram bastante tempo até conseguir ir e voltar. Marguerite tornou a acomodar a loira no sofá. Depois voltou sua atenção para o jantar.

"O que você está fazendo, Marguerite?"

"Seu delicioso jantar, é claro! Se você parar de me interromper, ficará pronto logo."

Finalmente a sopa ficou pronta e Marguerite ajudou Verônica a conseguir uma posição mais confortável. Depois pegou seu próprio prato e sentou-se junto a ela. Quase simultaneamente, serviram-se de uma colherada. Marguerite parou ao sentir o sabor, ficando na dúvida se deveria engolir ou não. Levantou os olhos, observando Verônica que tinha a mesma expressão, decidindo finalmente engolir de uma vez. Depois sorriu desanimadamente.

"Está uma delícia."

"Droga." – Marguerite levantou, mais irritada do que nunca, tomando o prato da loira e levando para a cozinha, junto com o dela mesma – "Ficou um lixo."

"Marguerite. Não está tão ruim assim. Sério." – a moça tentou consolar.

"Está horrível e você sabe." – a morena já jogava tudo no lixo. Depois colocou as mãos nos quadris – "E eu continuo faminta."

"Que tal uma salada?"

"Sou capaz de estragar isso também."

"Marguerite?"

"O que é?"

"Pegue os vegetais e o restante das coisas e traga para cá. Eu ajudo."

"Não."

"Ou isso ou passamos fome." – riu a loira. A herdeira pegou as coisas e juntas finalmente prepararam o jantar. Salada e frutas.

Após comerem, Marguerite trocou as almofadas, colocou mais velas na sala, e óleo nas lamparinas, verificou a cerca elétrica e o elevador. Verônica ainda insistiu para que ela jogasse o lixo e limpasse a cozinha, por acreditar que as formigas invadiriam a casa. Na ocasião a herdeira estava exausta demais até para argumentar.

Examinou o pé e o tornozelo da moça, notando que se o inchaço não havia diminuído muito, também não havia aumentado, e decidiu improvisar uma tala com o auxílio de pedaços de madeira e algumas bandagens para que permanecesse imobilizado, principalmente durante o sono de Verônica. Finalmente decretou.

"Ok. Hora de dormir."

"Vamos jogar cartas."

"Você não gosta de jogar cartas."

"Vamos jogar."

"Verônica, você não está cansada?"

"Não!"

"Tem certeza de que não quer dormir?"

"Tenho. Quero jogar."

"Uma vez então."

Marguerite mal conseguia ver as cartas.

"Você perdeu. Acorda!"

"Acordar? Faz idéia de que horas são? Faz idéia de como estou cansada? Você deveria estar satisfeita por eu ainda não ter batido na sua cabeça para poder ir dormir."

"Experimenta!"

"Cuidado, porque falta muito pouco para eu perder a cabeça."

"Você está me ameaçando dentro da minha casa?"

Marguerite já ia revidar, mas decidiu parar, respirar fundo e acalmar-se.

"Verônica, essa não é você!"

A reação da herdeira pegou moça desprevenida.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Tente ficar calma. Você não costuma agir assim, você normalmente é mais ponderada. Pense comigo." – A loira deu um olhar fulminante – "Calma, só me escute. Não é possível que você não esteja cansada, como você pode não estar com sono?"

"Marguerite, quanto daquele remédio você misturou na água?"

"Uma colher, como você mandou."

"Que colher? Eu quero ver."

Indignada a morena foi até a cozinha voltando em seguida.

"Marguerite!"

"O que?"

"Isso é colher de sopa. Era uma colher de sobremesa do composto vermelho."

"Ops! Você disse vermelho?"

"O que quer dizer com 'eu disse vermelho'?"

"Nada... absolutamente nada..." - Marguerite fez uma careta, já se afastando para se manter a uma distância segura.

"Que diabos você me deu?"

"Exatamente o que você mandou. Uma colher do pó rosa misturado na água. Não fugi um milímetro das suas instruções. E você não disse o tamanho da colher."

"Rosa? Eu vou te matar!"

"Primeiro vai ter que andar."

"Marguerite!" – a loira estava enfurecida.

"Com certeza você está bem. Já está gritando, gesticulando, comeu bem... nada demais vai acontecer..."

"Mas vai acontecer com você assim que eu puder levantar!"

"Isso ainda vai demorar!"

"Marguerite, eu te pego...vem cá!"

"Nem morta! O que foi exatamente que eu te dei?"

"Alguma droga... eu estou dopada!"

"Por quanto tempo isso vai fazer efeito?"

"Não faço idéia."

"Você ainda está muito... muito... como posso perguntar... muito acesa?"

"Estou."

"Pense no lado bom."

"Que lado bom?"

"Você quase não sentiu mais dores, mesmo quando coloquei a tala. Se bem que sempre ouvi falar que quando alguém está dopado fica feliz e animado, você fica brava e irritável."

"Fique longe de mim."

Marguerite achou melhor nem responder. Fez um chá calmante misturando cidreira, camomila e um pouco de canela que deu para amiga, um pouco menos agitada após algum tempo. Acendeu um incenso. Pegou um pouco de óleo, e massageou os ombros e braços da moça, tentando fazer com que relaxasse. Depois a acomodou confortavelmente.

"Pronto."

"E agora?" – Verônica estava desconsolada.

"Agora você dorme... pelo amor de Deus, você dorme!"

"Não consigo."

"Então você fica aí olhando para o teto, porque eu vou dormir. Boa noite."

A herdeira levantou-se furiosa, indo em direção ao quarto. Jogou-se na cama de roupa e tudo. Fechou os olhos, rolou para um lado, rolou para o outro, até finalmente levantar-se, resmungando.

"Droga, droga, droga, droga..."

Foi até a sala e encontrou a loira deitada no sofá, com os olhos bem abertos e a expressão triste.

"Você não consegue dormir mesmo, não é?"

Verônica meneou a cabeça.

"Então feche os olhos e relaxe, porque Lady Marguerite Krux vai-lhe contar um pouco sobre as maravilhas da civilização."

Sem que a herdeira pudesse imaginar o efeito de suas histórias, em cinco minutos Verônica já dormia profundamente e sonhava com o ar puro do platô.

* * *

Ainda era muito cedo quando Marguerite acordou com Verônica chamando por ela.

O dia anterior havia sido interminável e ela não acreditava que teria que levantar apenas algumas horas após ter ido para a cama.

"O que foi?" – amarrando o roupão, já foi entrando na sala com o tradicional mau-humor que a perseguia todas as manhãs.

"Desculpe acordar você, mas meu tornozelo está doendo muito!" - Verônica realmente parecia incomodada por perturbar tão cedo, afinal na noite anterior havia estado muito irritadiça e até mesmo impertinente.

"Há quando tempo está esperando para me chamar?"

"Quase uma hora."

"Ok, Verônica, a perna realmente vai doer."

"Você poderia pegar o remédio?"

"Mas não tem nenhum pote vermelho naquelas prateleiras."

"Challenger deve ter colocado em outro lugar."

"Vou procurar."

Marguerite procurou por certo tempo. Para um cientista Challenger poderia ser um pouco mais organizado. Finalmente achou o pote e subiu para preparar a mistura, diluindo uma colher de sobremesa em um copo d'água. Ofereceu um pedaço de fruta à Verônica, comendo o restante.

Ficaram quietas por algum tempo. Finalmente Marguerite quebrou o silêncio.

"Está melhorando?"

"Hum, hum. Obrigada."

"Está confortável? Precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

Verônica riu. A herdeira replicou, alterando-se ligeiramente.

"Você está rindo de mim?"

"Não. Desculpe. É que de repente me lembrei de uma pessoa."

"Quem?"

"Summerlee. A essa hora, certamente estaria afastando todos para que você pudesse dormir um pouco mais, e quando acordasse já teria um café fresquinho a sua espera. Ele era tão gentil e carinhoso..."

"E prestativo. Com certeza ele daria o remédio certo e você não precisaria ficar com dores até que eu lhe atendesse."

"Você me atendeu. E ontem a noite não conseguiu me deixar sozinh..." – disse Verônica já pegando no sono.

"E se você contar isso a alguém, vou negar até o fim dos meus dias." - Marguerite levantou-se e voltou para a cama, onde aconchegou-se para finalmente ter direito ao sono dos justos.

**CONTINUA...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**NO MEIO DO CAMINHO TINHA UM TREX...**

_**(...Tinha um Trex no meio do caminho)**_

**Capítulo 3**

**Autor: Lady RR, TowandaBR**

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

AGRADECIMENTOS: Obrigada Cris, Aline, Maga, Fabi K. Roxton, Kakau, Nessa Reinehr, Cláudia, Jess, Di Roxton (que deixou coment no grupo pq não conseguiu deixar no FF). Um beijo enorme a todas vocês.

* * *

Água e óleo não se misturam. Mas às vezes são obrigados a ficar juntos (Uma aventura M&V...Marguerite & Verônica)

* * *

Marguerite acordou pouco depois do meio-dia, mas ainda assim sentia-se cansada.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver que Verônica ainda dormia profundamente, afinal ela nunca foi de ficar muito tempo na cama.

Colocou as costas da mão na testa da amiga percebendo que tinha um pouco de febre, mas nada que preocupasse. Tanto sono poderia ser efeito do dia anterior ou, o que era mais provavel, do remédio do Challenger.

Andou de um lado para o outro.

Voltou para a cozinha onde fez um pouco de chá colocando cerimoniosamente em uma xícara da melhor porcelana que havia na casa da árvore.

"Concentre-se Marguerite" - resmungou entre dentes - "Imagine que você está bebendo um maravilhoso, forte e quente café fresquinho." – tomou um gole - "Droga Verônica. Você poderia ao menos ter pulado até aqui e feito o maldito café. Ou pelo menos acordar para me fazer companhia."

A herdeira pegou duas fatias de pão.

"Maldita geléia de amora." - Gesticulou – "Por sua causa estou aqui sozinha, sem ninguém para conversar, nem para perturbar."

Irritada pegou o pote de geléia com que 'conversava'. Tirou a tampa mergulhando a faca e espalhando uma generosa quantidade no pão.

"Agora você vai sentir a minha ira." - mordeu o alimento com raiva.

Resolveu tomar um banho demorado. Depois, já se sentindo mais confortável e refrescada, foi a biblioteca onde pegou alguns livros e sentou-se na sala folheando cada um deles a procura de alguma informação.

"Eureca." - Sem querer havia falado alto e percebeu que a loira começava a acordar. Colocou-se a seu lado esperando que ficasse alerta.

"Como você está?"

"Tonta, enjoada e com dor de cabeça."

"E o pé?"

"Latejando."

"Parece que você está com ressaca. Challenger já havia testado esse remédio em alguém?"

"Acho que não. Só lembrei porque ele comentou comigo quando estava manipulando os ingredientes. E disse que achava que uma colher de chá seria suficiente. Challenger sempre começa testando suas misturas com uma colher de chá."

A herdeira gargalhou.

"George testou o rosa também? O que te dei ontem?"

"Eu nem sabia que ele existia."

Marguerite suspirou aliviada.

"Sorte sua que não era veneno." - abriu o livro que tinha nas mãos - "Acho que descobri o que aconteceu com você."

"Conte."

"Ligamentos. Parece que você rompeu um, dois, um monte de ligamentos, sei lá. Enfim. Acho que é isso. Quer dizer que você vai ter que ficar quieta por um bom tempo."

"O que quer dizer exatamente 'um bom tempo'?"

"Semanas talvez."

"Como assim semanas? Uma, duas?" – a moça preocupou-se. Afinal não se imaginava parada nem por um dia quanto mais semanas.

"Acho que mais do que isso."

"Não sei o que é pior." - Verônica fechou os olhos sentindo tudo rodando a sua volta - "A dor ou os efeitos colaterais do remédio do Challenger."

"Ou ficar sem café." – completou Marguerite desconsolada. Após uma pausa finalmente resolveu voltar a ativa.

"Bem, precisamos nos organizar ou vamos passar o resto do dia aqui."

"Preciso de um banho."

A morena ainda pensou em negar o pedido, mas tinha que concordar. Depois de passar o dia anterior trabalhando sob o sol, rolando ladeira abaixo, andando na terra e no mato sem dúvida nenhuma a loira precisava urgentemente de um banho.

"Concordo plenamente."

"Estou ruim assim?"

"É melhor nem comentar. Vou colocar um banco para você sentar no chuveiro, assim não terá o perigo de cair."

Marguerite amparou Verônica com muito cuidado. Definitivamente o mundo era redondo e girava muito. Por sorte a quantidade de água corrente na casa da árvore era grande e a loira pode tomar um delicioso banho.

Depois Marguerite ajudou-a a vestir um roupão limpo.

"Está melhor?"

"Estou."

"Então vou levá-la para o seu quarto, trocar a tala e colocar essa perna para cima está bem?" - Colocou o braço da loira em volta do pescoço ajudando-a a erguer-se.

"Lembra da senha? Pula...pula...pula...pula."

As duas começaram a rir.

Marguerite acomodou a moça na cama colocando uma nova tala ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ser o mais delicada possível.

"Agora, que você finalmente ganhou uma tala bem feita madame não podemos trocá-la por pelo menos uma semana. Precisamos pensar em um jeito de você tomar banho sem danificá-la. Mas primeiro você vai comer alguma coisa."

"Não. Meu estômago ainda está dando voltas e meu pé está doendo mais."

"Você precisa se alimentar. Que tal um pouco de leite?"

"Está bem."

"E enquanto você toma o leite eu preparo mais um pouco do remédio do Challenger. Metade da dose desta vez."

"Argh!"

"Pode escolher. Gosto ruim ou dor."

"Grande escolha."

Após o leite e o remédio, não foi difícil Verônica pegar novamente no sono. Marguerite voltou para a sala e sorriu.

_"Silêncio completo, paz. Perfeito para dormir ou ler."_ – pensou. Mas o sorriso morreu rapidamente com o som da cabra, que reclamava por não ter sido ordenhada.

"Não sou eu quem tem que cuidar de você. Pode berrar a vontade." – gritou do galpão - "Você vai esperar."

Porém ao contrário dos dotes lingüísticos da herdeira, definitivamente a cabra não entendia nada do idioma dos humanos e continuou a gritaria.

"Droga, droga, droga, droga..." – resmungou a herdeira já pegando o balde e descendo no elevador.

Aproximou-se da cabra e teve dificuldade em amarrar-lhe as pernas para que não levasse um coice. Pensou em desistir, porém não teria sossego enquanto não fizesse o trabalho. Sabia o que fazer. Mas odiava. Com muitas caretas finalmente pegou nas tetas do animal.

"Isso é nojento."

Quando terminou alimentou o bicho. Por mais que negasse havia muito serviço a fazer. Regou a horta, pois há dias a chuva não caia naquela região do platô; cortou lenha suficiente para manter o fogo aceso pelo menos até o dia seguinte; lavou algumas roupas já que odiava tanto aquela atividade que vinha adiando há algum tempo e estava ficando sem nada para vestir; obrigou-se a colher algumas frutas porque só restavam umas poucas e com seus dotes culinários limitados era necessário pensar em comida; verificou a cerca elétrica.

Teve a impressão de que todas as tarefas da casa da árvore de repente não podiam mais esperar. Seu trabalho parecia interminável.

Estava cansada e acabava de subir, quando escutou um barulho. Correu para investigar.

"Que não seja o que estou certa que é."

Decepcionou-se ao perceber que tinha razão. A água espalhava-se pela cozinha após a borracha que vedava um dos canos de bambu ter se partido.

"Droga, droga, droga, droga..." – correu para consertar o estrago e secar o local.

Finalmente sentou-se para comer. Olhou para o pote de geléia e irritada pegou-o jogando direto no lixo.

"Culpa sua, geléia idiota."

Exausta voltou para o quarto, já vislumbrando sua cama macia e quentinha quando percebeu o vento aumentar e de repente a chuva cair forte.

"Não acredito."

Correu para fechar as janelas de palha, arrastou os pesados móveis tentando desvia-los das gotas de chuva que entravam pelas frestas no telhado, colocou os poucos baldes de que dispunha embaixo de algumas goteiras.

Quando enfim pode se deitar, desabou tendo a sensação de pegar no sono antes mesmo da cabeça chegar ao travesseiro.

Nada, nem um furacão, poderia acordá-la exceto...

Marguerite abriu os olhos e assustou-se. Seu quarto foi invadido pelo delicioso cheiro de pão fresco e...

_"Acorde Marguerite...não seja tola...isso é um sonho."_

Em seguida ela quase flutuou, deixando-se levar pelo inconfundível aroma de...

**CONTINUA...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**NO MEIO DO CAMINHO TINHA UM TREX...**

**(...Tinha um Trex no meio do caminho)**

**Capítulo 4**

**Autor: Lady RR, TowandaBR**

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

AGRADECIMENTOS: Obrigada Cris, Maga, Fabi K. Roxton, Cláudia, Jess, Nirce, Di Roxton (que deixou coment no grupo pq não conseguiu deixar no FF). Um beijo enorme a todas vocês.

* * *

Água e óleo não se misturam. Mas às vezes são obrigados a ficar juntos (Uma aventura M&V...Marguerite & Verônica)

* * *

"Café?"

Apertou os olhos enquanto continuava a falar consigo mesma.

"Não acorde agora... não acorde agora... não acorde agora..."

Correu para a cozinha. Mesmo em sonho iria tomar aquele café.

"Bom dia, Marguerite!"

A herdeira mal pode acreditar ao encontrar Verônica com um largo sorriso e pulando de um lado para o outro em um só pé.

A mesa estava posta com pão fresco, suco, café, frutas e até um bolo.

"Não acredito!" – Disse esfregando os olhos.

"Sente-se e coma."

"Você fez tudo isso?...Sozinha?"

"É só meu pé que está machucado."

Marguerite já estava à mesa e apreciava o primeiro gole do café.

"Não dou a mínima se é o seu pé ou não contanto que eu tenha meu café." - olhava para a xícara e aspirava aquele aroma fabuloso. Aquilo realmente lhe dava um prazer indescritível.

Verônica observava a morena e ria. Não podia acreditar no quanto ela gostava daquilo. Malone havia apresentado aquela delícia à herdeira que agora ficava insuportável se não tomasse seu café pela manhã.

"Coma Marguerite, temos muito que fazer."

"Pelo amor de deus Verônica. Não vê que estou comendo? Não se fala coisas desagradáveis ou nojentas a mesa. Nada de falar em trabalho."

Verônica concordou. Sabia que Marguerite tivera dois dias estafantes e se quisesse manter a herdeira animada teria que fazer os movimentos certos para incentivá-la. Observou feliz Marguerite devorar e elogiar cada coisa que comia, só faltou dizer que Deus tinha feito ótimas uvas. Finalmente tomou o ultimo gole de café.

"Acabou?" – perguntou a loira bem humorada.

Marguerite suspirou satisfeita.

"Então, agora podemos decidir o que temos que fazer." – continuou a moça.

"Já que não tem jeito e não adianta fechar os olhos, pode falar."

"Temos que planejar. Você não pode fazer tudo sozinha e eu não posso ficar pulando o tempo todo."

"Eu detesto dizer isso, mas por acaso você leu o que estava escrito no livro?"

"Li. Meu pé e tornozelo tem que estar imobilizados e eles estão. Não tem nada que diga que o resto de mim tenha que ficar parada. Além do mais dói o tempo todo e se eu ficar quieta vai ser pior. Preciso me distrair e não quero mais tomar aquela droga de remédio."

"Neste caso vamos pelo menos arranjar um par de muletas decentes. Não quero você choramingando de dor na hora de dormir. Já volto."

A herdeira desceu no elevador enquanto Verônica arrumava a cozinha. Voltou quase vinte minutos depois trazendo alguns galhos de árvore.que levou para a varanda. Sinalizou para a loira.

"Pode pular já para cá." – ordenou – "Enquanto você faz isso, eu faço o trabalho pesado. Vou moer o café."

Concentrada Verônica nem viu o tempo passar. Depois se levantou e testou os suportes. Sorriu satisfeita. Apenas mais um detalhe e ficariam perfeitos. Pegou alguns pedaços de couro que guardava dentro de um saco de estopa e usando cordames do mesmo material envolveu a parte que ficaria embaixo dos braços.

"Formidáveis não?" – Sorriu para a herdeira que retornava. A mulher largou o saco de café que trazia, olhou para as muletas e torceu o nariz – "O que foi? Eu experimentei. Estão muito boas."

"Você faz um ótimo café, mas não entende absolutamente nada de conforto. Esse couro vai machucar suas axilas. Imagine a cena. Você pulando pela casa com os braços esfolados erguidos. Ridículo." – Marguerite nem tomou conhecimento da cara enfezada de Verônica. Foi até o quarto e voltou trazendo alguns pedaços de tecido e a caixa de costura. Jogou uma almofada para a loira. - "Desmanche isso."

Habilmente a morena envolveu os apoios com o algodão da almofada e revestiu com os pedaços de tecido mais macios que encontrou. Costurou tudo com muito capricho. Depois estendeu uma das muletas para que Verônica sentisse a diferença.

"Estava muito bom daquele jeito."

"Então devolve."

"Não!"

"Admita que ficaram espetaculares."

"Nunca." – As duas riram da situação insólita.

* * *

Após organizarem-se finalmente as mulheres conseguiram que os dias fossem mais produtivos.

Marguerite cortava lenha enquanto Verônica cuidava da cabra. Reforçaram o estoque de velas, inclusive usando uma nova formula criada por Challenger para espantar os mosquitos; arrumaram o restante das borrachas do encanamento que também ameaçavam estourar; fizeram a manutenção do elevador; lavaram roupas e consertaram algumas delas; arrumaram a casa e até improvisaram um estreito cano de bambu saindo do chuveiro para que Verônica pudesse tomar banho sem molhar a tala.

"George vai ficar orgulhoso com nossa invenção."

A herdeira tentou ensinar a moça a bordar, mas definitivamente era uma tarefa que a loira odiava e para a qual não tinha a menor habilidade. Em contrapartida, as palavras 'Marguerite' e 'cozinha' ao serem colocadas juntas eram sinônimo de caos.

Nos momentos de descanso dedicavam-se a passatempos distintos como costura e desenho ou dividiam a leitura apreciada por ambas.

Na hora de dormir quando o pé de Verônica cobrava o preço do esforço de um dia inteiro de trabalho e doía com ainda mais intensidade Marguerite preparava-lhe um forte chá relaxante para que a moça pudesse finalmente dormir. Como recompensa a herdeira tinha a certeza de encontrar seu café quente e fresco ao levantar-se.

Uma noite, após o jantar, estavam na varanda escutando música.

"Marguerite?"

"Hum?"

"O que você estaria fazendo agora se não estivesse aqui?"

"Ahhh! Talvez jantando em um excelente restaurante, cercada por pessoas bem vestidas, e tendo a minha frente uma deliciosa torta."

Verônica riu.

"Você só pensa em jóias e comida?"

"Claro que não. Penso em coisas maravilhosas. Nas ruas cheias de gente, nos coquetéis elegantes, nos bailes de gala."

"Você já assistiu a alguma ópera? Digo. De verdade. Em um teatro."

A herdeira deu um sorriso. Ás vezes surpreendia-se ao lembrar das muitas coisas que lhe pareciam tão comuns, mas eram desconhecidas para Verônica que quando muito tentava imaginar pelas descrições que encontrava nos livros.

"Tantas vezes que nem consigo contar."

"É como descrevem nos livros?"

"Nenhum livro pode descrever a magia e emoção de se assistir a uma ópera em um teatro. Nada se compara ao som de uma orquestra tocando bem perto de você."

"Por favor, me diga." – Os olhos da moça brilhavam de curiosidade.

"Bom, primeiro tem o teatro. O de Londres é fantástico. Uma construção imponente, com uma entrada para um luxuoso saguão, escadas majestosas que nos levam a platéia ou aos camarotes. Você chega ao seu lugar, admira os ornamentos cuidadosamente entalhados e sente a cadeira confortável e aveludada. Depois olha para cima e percebe que o teto é decorado com afrescos que nos fazem calar."

Marguerite olhou para a loira esperando que tivesse dormido, mas a moça permanecia atenta parecendo devorar cada palavra sua.

"Em frente a platéia o poço da orquestra com suas flautas, oboés, fagotes, violinos, cellos e muitos outros instrumentos. De repente a imensa cortina se abre e no palco surgem cores que você nunca imaginou existirem. E quando o maestro se posiciona e a música começa, sopranos, baixos, contraltos, tenores, cantam com vozes tão inacreditavelmente belas que vão permanecer em seus ouvidos por um longo tempo. Tudo se junta e seus sentidos são invadidos por sensações inesquecíveis."

Marguerite falava e seus olhos estavam abertos parecendo que ela não estava mais vendo os móveis da conhecida varanda da casa da árvore e sim aquilo que descrevia. Finalmente pareceu acordar de seu devaneio.

"É bom conhecer a história da ópera ou cada nota do concerto, mas sempre existe algo mágico e encantador como se fosse a primeira vez que estivesse assistindo."

As duas ficaram caladas cada qual com seus pensamentos.

Verônica transformando em imagens o que Marguerite acabara de descrever enquanto esta relembrava as sensações da ópera de Verdi _La Forza del Destino_, a última que assistira antes de embarcar para sua nova vida no platô.

* * *

Verônica acordou muito cedo. Mesmo quando os outros estavam em casa, gostava de aproveitar o tempo sozinha para organizar as idéias. Arrumou algumas coisas, preparou o desjejum deixando por último o que sabia ser o alarme que despertaria Marguerite de imediato. Depois se sentou esperando ao mesmo tempo em que adiantava o almoço.

Em menos de três minutos estava acompanhada pela herdeira que se sentava, pegando sua xícara, já previamente abastecida a sua espera.

"Verônica. Precisamos ter uma conversa muito séria."

"Conversa séria? Não foi você mesmo quem disse que não deveríamos ter determinadas conversas à mesa?"

"Não tente colocar palavras na minha boca. Eu disse que não se falam coisas desagradáveis ou nojentas à mesa. O que vou falar não tem nada de desagradável ou nojento."

"O que é?"

"Pare de descascar essas batatas e preste atenção."

"Eu estou prestando atenção."

"Não está. Larga isso agora ou não digo nada."

"Tá. Mas só porque fiquei curiosa." – a loira largou o que fazia e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e as mãos no queixo encarando a herdeira – "Assim está bom?"

"Você anda muito engraçadinha."

"Fala logo."

"Está bem. É o seguinte. Os outros devem estar chegando para o almoço."

"Exatamente. Por isso vou fazer mais comida."

"Cala a boca e me deixa continuar. Nós estamos sozinhas à cinco dias enquanto eles foram se divertir naquelas estranhas festas Zanga."

"Não fui porque não faz nem um mês que estive por lá e queria ficar um pouco em casa e quando percebeu que não ficaria sozinha você ficou com preguiça de ir com os outros."

"Nhenhenhém!" – Marguerite olhou para a moça com cara de poucos amigos – "Pare de me interromper. Agora escute bem. Eu havia planejado descansar um pouco e acabei que nem burro de carga trabalhando por nós duas."

"Como é que é?" – Verônica indignou-se.

"Você ajudou um pouquinho."

"Hã!" – A loira parecia querer pular no pescoço da herdeira que corrigiu rapidamente.

"Ok. Dividimos as tarefas. Mas enfim, trabalhamos muito mais porque além de assumirmos as tarefas dos outros ainda tivemos alguns...digamos...contratempos."

"Vá direto ao ponto Marguerite. Tenho mais o que fazer."

"A questão é. Eu preciso, eu quero, eu vou descansar por no mínimo uma semana inteirinha."

"Fale tudo de uma vez." – Verônica estava impaciente.

"Para todos os efeitos eu estou doente e preciso descansar. Vou ficar quietinha na espreguiçadeira. Mas para que isso dê certo você também precisa ficar quieta."

"Por quê?"

"Porque seu pé está um lixo e se você trabalhar eles vão perceber que estou enrolando."

"E desde quando isso é novidade?"

"Preste bem atenção." – Marguerite apontou o dedo para a loira – "Querendo ou não você vai me fazer companhia. É mais do que justo depois de tudo que passamos."

"Leia meus lábios Marguerite. Não me meta nisso." – a moça pegou suas muletas e saiu enquanto a herdeira resmungava furiosa.

"Droga...droga...droga...droga."

* * *

Do jardim Verônica assustou-se ao ouvir o grito da herdeira. Movimentou-se o melhor que podia, mas ainda assim queria ser mais rápida e quase caiu na tentativa. Quando saiu do elevador encontrou Marguerite caída segurando o tornozelo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A moça abaixou tentando avaliar a situação.

"Pé ou tornozelo?"

"Tudo..."

"Fique calma. Vou tentar apoiar como puder, mas você vai ter que ajudar."

"Está bem."

A loira entregou uma de suas muletas a herdeira que com dificuldade conseguiu levantar-se. A situação ficou assim: Verônica apoiava-se com uma muleta de um lado, segurando Marguerite que, com os pés descalços, se apoiava na outra muleta.

Conseguiram chegar ao sofá e a moça imediatamente pegou um pouco de gelo.

"Estranho. Não está inchando."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"É o direito?"

"É."

"Vou examinar." – Verônica deu um apertão.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Aqui também dói?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Marguerite" – Verônica se alterou – "Eu apertei o pé esquerdo."

"Puxa." – disse a mulher com ar inocente – "Será que machuquei os dois?"

Verônica deu-lhe um safanão.

"Isso é golpe baixo."

"Eu avisei. Não vou trabalhar nos próximos dias e preciso de uma desculpa."

"Você é muito cara-de-pau."

"Onde aprendeu isso?"

"Com Finn. Quer saber o que significa?"

"Não precisa. Ela também já usou esse termo comigo umas duas ou três vezes." – a herdeira começou a levantar – "Desmancha prazer."

"Marguerite eu não vou mentir para sustentar seus caprichos".

"Caprichos? Eu dei muito duro, passei por momentos muito difíceis nos últimos dias para não ter uma pequena recompensa".

"Você passou por momentos difíceis? Que eu saiba a parte da dor ficou só comigo."

"A minha dor foi emocional".

A loira arqueou a sobrancelha e tentando não rir da situação surreal. Os anos poderiam passar, mas continuava se surpreendendo com as coisas que Marguerite inventava.

"Vamos lá Verônica, colabore. Você também merece um descanso."

Depois de uma longa respirada a loira respondeu:

"É o seguinte Marguerite, eu ouvi com atenção e estou tentando entender seus motivos. Detesto admitir, mas confesso que você me comoveu."

"Isso quer dizer?" – os olhos da morena brilhavam de expectativa e esperança.

"Nem pensar. Se você acha que vou mentir para os meus amigos, esqueça. Como diria Finn, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva".

A discussão ainda estava no primeiro round quando ouviram o som do elevador.

Verônica apressou-se em receber os amigos.

"Ah, meu Deus Verônica. O que houve?" – Challenger correu para ela.

"Você está bem?" – Finn e Roxton preocuparam-se.

"Agora estou."

"Precisamos cuidar disso."

"Não é nada que o tempo não cure Challenger."

"Onde está Marguerite?"

A loira ia responder quando...

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Roxton e os outros correram para a herdeira que recostada no sofá tinha uma expressão de dor enquanto segurava o tornozelo.

"Você também?"

"Estava indo ajudar na cozinha e escorreguei."

Verônica rangia os dentes.

"Vocês duas vão já se recostar na varanda, quietas com o pé para cima. Roxton, Finn vocês terminam o almoço. Vou pegar gelo para Marguerite."

"Mas Challenger..."

"Você pretende começar uma discussão enquanto estou aqui morrendo de dor?" - Marguerite queria acabar com qualquer chance de Verônica falar.

"Nada de 'mas' Vê. Challenger tem razão." – Mesmo sob protesto Finn já conduzia Verônica até a espreguiçadeira na varanda.

"Eu te ajudo Marguerite." – preocupado Roxton apoiou a herdeira– "Isso mesmo. Com calma." – quando os joelhos dobraram e ela ameaçou cair, John imediatamente a pegou em seus braços fortes – "Machucou-se?"

"Fiquei um pouco tonta..." – sorrindo encostou a cabeça no peito do caçador – "...está tudo girando...é melhor ir bem devagar Roxton."

Ele obedeceu preocupado.

Após acomodarem as duas, John e Finn retornaram para a cozinha.

"Eu disse para não me meter nisso." – a loira fuzilava a outra com os olhos – "Vou voltar lá para dentro."

"E eu disse: Querendo ou não você vai me fazer companhia."

A herdeira nem pestanejou ao inesperadamente inclinar-se, erguer o pé da amiga alguns centímetros acima para soltá-lo a seguir sem que essa tivesse tempo de reagir.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Só então Marguerite percebeu o gigantesco erro que cometera ao subestimar a capacidade de reação da loira. Mesmo gemendo de dor esta revidou de imediato agarrando com força os dedos mindinho e o vizinho do pé da herdeira que mal ouviu os estalos antes da dor intensa.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Challenger chegou correndo.

"Agüentem ai meninas." – desesperou-se o cientista sem saber quem deveria acudir primeiro – "Vou pegar um remédio fabuloso. Se bem que no caso de vocês acho que é melhor dobrar a dose."

E enquanto aguardavam o socorro, Marguerite e Verônica ficaram trocando insultos, como sempre unidas nas alegrias e, agora mais do que nunca, na dor.

**FIM**

_PS: O título da fic refere-se ao faminto Trex que rugia no capítulo 1 e que, após perceber o quanto as duas poderiam ser indigestas, tornou-se vegetariano e mudou-se para o outro lado do platô._


End file.
